Underneath the Cypress Tree
by RawrTheDinoKitten
Summary: No one gets to escape death, it's the one truth that can always be relied upon. The one fact of life. So when people cheat death, no matter the circumstances, they must be tested in worthiness. No one escapes death, not even the Kazekage. GaaraxOc
1. Death's Design

JT: New story! Tell me watcha think. (Review)

**Dis**claimer: Don't own Naruto, yo'!

Claimer: Plot is mine, characters are mine, don't touch 'em.

Warnings: The usual.

_HiImaLine_

"You know your mission?"

"Of course,"

"Ah, I know, silly question! You've never failed me before, why would you now?"

"Only you know, after all, you made me Death,"

"Ah, very true,"

A man, no, not a man. This being could not be classified as a man or human or even spirit. He seemed to find the shape of a man pleasing, however, and so took its form. A cloack shrouded his features, leaving them to the imagination. He stood incredibly tall, and though the cloack was loose it did give a hint to the bulked form it concealed. The only visible part of the _being_ was his hands. They were large and smooth, pale and almost translucent.

Another figure stood beside- we'll refer to the being as him for convenience's sake- him, though this one was not nearly as tall. In fact, the form barely reached the man's chest.

"Have you said goodbye to the others yet, Mira?"

The figure, a female known as Mira, scoffed.

"No. They'll no doubtly track me back to the human plane as soon as I depart anyways,"

"Oh? And who will be making sure they stay out of trouble?"

"I have complete faith in Kikiro,"

The man chuckled to himself.

Ah, you're probably terribly confused aren't you? Allow me to explain.

Death and life are the two base realities of the world. Death, however, is the only certainty that comes with life. To many death is simply a presence, an inevitable constantly lurking at the back of their minds. Very few know of the true nature of death.

Death was real, a conscious being created for the sole purpose of looking after souls. For many years Death did as he was created to do with no problems. With the outbreak of war and famine, however, he quickly found himself becoming over run with souls.

That's where Mira comes in, but you'll find out more later.

Wouldn't want to give it all away, now, would we?

Mira glanced at Death from the corner of her right green eye. The left was a murky brown, but both were hard to see due to the bangs that shadowed them. Her hair was short and jagged, falling in an angle to half way down her neck while barely reaching the bottom of her ears in the back. It was violent red in color, closely related to the color of freshly spilt blood before it became caked with oxygen and turned a ruddy brown color.

Her skin was pale like Death's, but lacked the eery translucence his possessed. In fact, her skin was a pasty pale that was almost sick in color. A scar traveled from her right eye, across her nose, and ended across her left eye.

A flaw in Death's creation? Perhaps.

"I exchanged my life for the boy's. You can't touch him," the voice of the old woman echoed in the dark dead space of time. Mismatched eyes glanced her way, before looking back ahead at the clear glass like mirror infront of them. The picture on there remained the same, a redhead being led home by his family and friends.

"You don't get to decide whether or not someone dies. When Death has a design you cannot simply alter it without consequences," Mira's voice was deceptively quiet, but the emotions were clear and strong. She was not happy that a mortal had interfered.

The elderly woman made an indignated noise.

"So, you're telling me I sacrificed my life for nothing?"

"Perhaps," was her quiet reply.

"Or perhaps not," Death chimed in rather ebulliently, clapping his hands in an excited way.

"What do you mean?" The gray haired woman demanded.

"Well, depending on his evaluation he will either continue to live or die like he was originally suppose to," Death stated. He got a dry look in reply, one wanting a clear explanation. He didn't provide one.

Instead he chuckled to himself before nodding at the woman beside him.

"Oh good, they're going through the forests. This would be your chance!" Mira nodded and stepped forward, seeming to go through the glass.

"Don't let me down!"

She didn't respond, didn't have time to as the familiar rush that came with plane hopping took over her.

_Time to go to work._


	2. Back Too Soon, Gone Too Long

JT: Heya, no one's reviewed yet *pout* Come on, show the writer some love!

It never ceased to amaze her, the human world. The emotions, the feelings that came with mortal life always felt so new, no matter how many times she experienced them. The physical changes that came with being human, the ability to feel the wind against the skin or the brush of grass against bare feet.

Of course the first sensation was always that of pain.

Though she had experienced it before it had been a long while ago (afterall, it wasn't everyday she got sent to the human plane). Plane hopping always had side effects.

The first was the rush of hopping, the adreniline, was replaced by the rush of a headache that slowly pounded in pale temples. Then the prickles began, the sensation of being able to feel her surroundings. True, she could feel in Death's realm, but it was so much different. In the human realm everything seemed duller, yet was also so much sharper than her home.

What a strange, strange world the humans inhabited.

Especially the sun, which now shone on Mira's closed mismatched eyes. The warmth of its rays penetrated her closed cloak and her bare arms, since the sleeves had ridden up at some point in her 'fall'. The feel of the lush grass on her naked skin was a new, welcomed sensation.

The tingles on her body became more pronounced before they faded away completetly. Her nerves were now in their proper places, prepared for the new sensations which would surely bombard them at every opportunity.

After a moments respite, and once her headache had abated, Mira sat up. Her violent red hair fell across her back and shoulders, wild and untamed. Her bangs barely shielded her queer eyes from the sun, causing her to squint until her pupils adjusted to the influx of light.

It was only when she had become adjusted to her surroundings that she stood. With an air of nonchalance she dusted off her black, knee length cloak and took a moment to tuck her black baggy cargo pants into her black knee high, closed toe ninja sandals. She then turned her gaze back to the sun.

"Hmm, judging by your position it will still be awhile before the humans get here," she mutter to herself abentmindedly. She took the opportunity to make sure everything was in order (sometimes plane hopping ended up with... undesirious results).

She unclasped her cloak first before shrugging it off, revealing her white, short-sleeved turtleneck that was cropped to end just above her belly button. It revealed the black marks permantely branded into her skin. The lines swirled together in a whimsical sort of design, if one looked hard enough they might be able to spot the illusion of ravens in the swirling mess. The brand extended across her toned stomach and onto her back as well.

With care she placed a pale hand on the mark, which seemed to permeate an energy only she could feel. Almost unnoticably a smile quirked her lips, but it was wiped off just as quickly as it had appeared. Mira put back on her cloak, feeling vunerable with her stomach- badge- exposed.

With the cloak securely clasped she reached inside one of its many inner pockets, ascertaining that that her senbon were indeed still there. She did this meticulously with all her inner pockets, making sure all her weapons were in place. By the time she was done the sun had shifted, the ninja would be there soon.

Mira patiently waited, formulating a plan in her head. According to what she had seen this would be a fairly tricky mission. The redheaded male was a (now ex) jinchuuriki. That was one reason she had been assigned, not Kikiro. Though it was true Death hated having her be mortal he couldn't risk Kikiro's biased opinions of the demon hosts. The others were far too inexperienced to take the case as well.

The male was also clever, she would have to watch herself around him. Should he find out her mission before the time came it would be rather unfortunate...

For him that is.

A whirl brought Mira out of her thoughts and she hid a bored sigh.

_Time to start._

She nimbly jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid the kunai now embedded in the spot she had stood. A rustle of leaves and she knew where her assalaints were.

She didn't attack though, it wasn't quite the right time.

_Patience, wait for the mouse. Only then can the tests begin._

"Oh, did you get lost girly?" Mira shifted her gaze to the man standing above her in the trees.

_Distraction, play into it. Don't kill them._

Mira simply replied with a dead stare.

A woman appeared next to the man, chuckling.

"We gotta' scared one, eh Rowan?" She sneered down at the red headed girl.

"Ch, can't believe we come here looking for action and all we find is a _kid_."

Both of them were dressed in raggy clothing with slash marks on their head bands. Missing ninja.

_People with no loyalty don't deserve to me of Aki._

"Shut up Rika, she dodged my kunai. She might be some fun," a perverse glint entered his eyes.

Mira did nothing, even as he jumped for her, kunai in hand.

It was only when she felt the other presences approaching rather quickly did she react.

She feigned a gasp of terror before stumbling, as if in a state of horrible shock. Her newfound nerves hissed in anger when the kunai sliced across her arm but she pushed the pain down.

It was nothing compared to the day of her birth.

The man chuckled again before swinging around and nailing her in the stomach with a furious punch. Mira let out a cry of pain and flew back.

Right into a sturdy chest.

Orange clothed arms secured her, stopping her flight and preventing her from further harm. She had to stop a smirk from overtaking her face.

_Mortals are so predictable._

She schooled her face into one of confusion and pain before looking up at the boy who had 'saved' her. Her two toned orbs met with a sunny cerulean.

Mira felt an itch in her to delve into his soul, to see the demons painted in that fake carefree gaze but she refrained.

_He's not the one I'm here to judge._

"Wh-who are you?" She forced herself to stutter.

"Relax miss! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'll protect you from those assholes!" He shouted with a sunny grin.

"Find your own entertainment, that one's mine!" Rowan shouted just as Rika came to stand beside him.

Naruto shifted his gaze before yelling at the two missing nin. Mira took the time to make notes of the others in the area. It seemed that the blonde was part of the scouting party, who had come before the Kazekage when they detected hints of a fight.

Along with him were three other ninja. Mira statistcally made notes of their locations, and identities.

_Man with gray hair and mask, headband hiding eye. Identified as Kakashi Hatake the Copy Cat Ninja. He's hiding in the bushes at three o' clock, kunai ready to intervene if neccessary. His posture is calm, he has faith he won't be needed._

_Woman running rather low on chakra, pink hair and emerald eyes. Identified as Sakura Haruno, apprentince of Tsunade. Standing in the tree tops, not bothering to hide. Silly girl, you know he can handle himself. _

_Energetic man with little chakra, black hair and fuzzy eyebrows. Identified as Rock Lee the Other Green Beast of Konoha. Hiding near Kakashi's location, thought slightly more to the left and in the trees. Is anxious, he wants to help Naruto._

_Pity, pity boys. I'm not looking for you._

"What the hell are you two doing? Attacking a civilian is low, even for missing-ninja!"

Mira held in a rather morbid chuckle. Oh if only the blonde knew.

"Psh, she's not a civilian if she can dodge my kunai filled chakra," the scum scoffed.

Mira casted her glance over to the kunai still embedded in the ground. So that's what she strange energy had been. Perhaps she had been out of the human plane too long.

Silently she began to build a story, while on the outside she kept up her scared facade.

Before Naruto could say anything both the ninja attacked, throwing chakra filled kunai at the ninja. The blonde growled, but before he could even retaliate a wall of sand suddenly blocked off the oncoming weapons.

_Ah, the raven's prey has finally arrived._

JT: **HOLD UP WAIT A MINUTE, PUT A LITTLE LOVE IN IT.** By reviewing :D


End file.
